Beautiful Sounds
by CrazyBeachBabe
Summary: Another fan fic of NaruHina! Naruto and Hinata, all about their problems in life... and a few shocking surprises! Chapter 7 is up! No flames.... Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep…

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep…

"Oh no, I'm going to be late for school!" As Hinata jumped out of bed, wearing her pink ducky pajamas, she headed straight for the bathroom. She opened the window that led to her balcony and smelled the fresh morning air… It was 7:30am and she had only 30 minutes to get ready to go to school. She turned on the tap and cold water started running, making her shiver. She brushed her teeth and her face and jumped into the bath to take a shower. After 15 minutes, the shower curtains opened and Hinata got dressed. She decided to wear a lavender top with ripped jeans and lavender and white trainers. Walking out of the bathroom, wrapped up in her pink colored bathrobe and her hair was wrapped in a pink towel, she headed near the mirror. There she had a box full of clips, hair bands and other accessories. She also had a medium sized box with jewelry and there was a little bit bigger box next to it which held her make-up. When she put her make-up she took out purple earrings that were in a shape of a butterfly, the earrings had her name written on both of them. She wore them everyday, because she got them for her birthday from Naruto. Her hair was almost dry so she brushed it and put a purple clip to hold her fringe. She looked at the mirror seeing her full outfit and went downstairs, grabbing her purple backpack. It was 7:50, and there was only 10 minutes till class started. On her way out she grabbed a piece of toast that was left on a plate and an apple for later. As she jumped into her convertible, she turned on the radio. The school was 3 minutes away now and she couldn't wait to see Naruto as it was the start of new school year. Once she was there she parked next to a black motorcycle that had orange and red flames on it.

"Another year of school…" She said to herself and sighed.

She got out of her car and put her keys into her backpack, heading for the school door. There were so many students, the hall was crowded. Hinata looked at her watch and there were still 2 minutes left till class so she headed for the music room. There was a piano standing in the middle so she sat on the seat and started playing. As she got into the song she started singing the lyrics to it. She was playing a song called rainy day…

_I'm awake on this, rainy day_

_And I'm, watching as my tears fall down the window pane, Yeah, Yeah._

_Didn't I, baby, treat you right?_

_And I watch the rain; it makes us pure again, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah__, Yeah…_

_I-_

She didn't notice Naruto, who was walking by the music room. Suddenly he stopped and heard a wonderful sound, it was amazing. There was someone singing to it too, they had the most beautiful, angelic voice. He noticed it was Hinata, then suddenly the sound was cut off, because Hinata noticed Naruto entering the room so she ran out of the music room.

"Hmm, strange… Hinata has an amazing talent, why doesn't she want to show it? She would be a great lead female singer in our band…" Naruto asked himself.

Hinate heard everything he said so she began talking to herself.

"Lead female singer? Naruto's band?"

She had to stop daydreaming and hurry to her next class… Fortunately she wasn't late, just as she sat in her seat, the bell rang. Kakashi sensei was late, like always, so Hinata had some extra time to finish writing her song, she drew a picture of her next to a window, tears rolling down her face. In her past time she usually draws pictures of naruto and her, it was her hobby. Class started as Kakashi sensei walked into the classroom and started teaching about History… Hinata didn't pay much attention but soon she heard the bell ring and class was dismissed. She hopped out of her seat and ran through the door. On her way to the music room to sing the song that she completed, she bumped into someone and tripped, all of her books scattered all over the floor, including her diary and the picture book with all the songs and pictures that she drew. Hinata looked up to see who it was, she saw blonde spiky hair and eyes, as blue as the ocean. She couldn't help but stare. It was Naruto, she was so close to him…

"Sorry Hinata… I wasn't looking where I was going. Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked.

"O-oh, what? Sorry, I wasn't looking either" She picked up her stuff except the picture book with all her drawings and songs. Hinata hurried, avoiding Naruto, so he doesn't see her face, because it was red as a tomato…

"Hey! Hinata! You forgot your book!" Naruto shouted, but Hinata didn't hear him, she was too far away. He opened to see the book and saw a picture of him. On the next page there was him and Hinata holding hands. It was a kind of cartoony style drawing. He flipped the page and saw the song that she had sang earlier.

"Wow, this is amazing… But why are there pictures of me and Hinata together? That's really strange." He said to himself.

Naruto ran towards Sakura to show her the book.

"Sakura, look, it's Hinatas book." He waved the book in the air.

"Hey, did you steal that?" She looked smirking at him.

"No, no, I bumped into Hinata and all of her stuff scattered onto the floor, she took most of them except this book."

"Let me see…" Sakura flipped the pages…

"Did you know that she like's you?" She said.

"Uhh, what. No she doesn't, we're friends!" Naruto answered.

"Did you read the last page of the book?"

"No…" He said.

"Then read it when you get home, it tells you everything…" Sakura handed over the book.

"O-ok, then."

When Naruto walked away he thought about the book and Hinata liking him…

"It can't be true…" He told that to himself all over again…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto headed home, holding the book that had a secret, a secret that tells one person's feelings… Once he closed the door behind him, took oh his shoes and sighed from all the running

Naruto headed home, holding the book that had a secret, a secret that tells one person's feelings… Once he closed the door behind him, took oh his shoes and sighed from all the running. The boy sat on his couch wondering about what Sakura had said… He couldn't believe it, he was amazed, shocked and well, there were no words to describe his feelings. He wondered about Hinata and how he feels about her. _'Sure she's pretty and kind; also she's caring and always there for me…' _Naruto took a look at the book once more, at the pictures and the songs she wrote. It was all wonderful and the drawings were beautiful. Somehow he couldn't get her voice and the beautiful sound out of his head. He decided to read the last page of the book, the page that Hinata wrote all her feelings about Naruto. The pages flipped over and...

**At Hinata's house**

Hinata rummaged through her bag, to write the new song that she had in her head. She took out everything out of her bag in alert. It was gone…

The book that had her feelings and thoughts about Naruto has gone. _'What if Ino found the book? She would make fun of me and never let me forget about it. What would Naruto think and her other friends. Sure they already knew, but it had other stuff written in it, her embarrassing moments, about the people around her, her family, the life she's had…' _ She tried to shake thoughts off, but the worry inside of her was strong. She lay on her bed, trying to fall asleep, thinking that it would help to clear her mind. It only made it worse, once she fell asleep, she had a dream, a nightmare that no one liked her!

**Naruto's flat**

'_Should I read it?'_ That was the question he had stuck in his mind. _'I should read it, but that would be intruding.' _The page that flipped over was now open and the words were clear…

_**Hinata, that's my name. My life sucks. I have a huge crush on the blonde **__**sun kissed spiky haired boy… His eyes are shiny blue, like the ocean or the summers skies… Yet, he doesn't know. My dad, he's always nagging, I'm such a weakling. No matter how hard I train and try to impress my father he just doesn't notice it. He always says I'm worthless. Naruto, he's just amazing, he's so strong and he always sticks up for himself, no matter how bad other people treat him, he doest give up, he's my inspiration. That's not all I like him, he's so kind and I remember how he helped me to find my first class when I was new, I just wish he felt the same way I do about him…**_

'_Wow…'_That was the only word he had in his mind. Thinking about Hinata, he fell into a deep sleep.

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up by the sound of his annoying alarm clock, he pushed the snooze button, the clock didn't stop beeping so he took I and threw it into the wall as it fell into tiny pieces. It was 6:00am, it was a Saturday. He yawned while getting up. As he headed to the bathroom half asleep, he noticed the calendar, it was the day, today was the day he promised to spend with Hinata. Uh-oh!

Now his eyes were popped out and he was completely awake. Once he had his breakfast _(Ramen) _he put on his clothes, black jeans and an orange t-shirt with a black leather jacket that had an orange stripe going across his sleeves. Naruto put on his motorcycling boots and headed out for a ride on his motorcycle. He noticed Hinata was out this early so he stoped his motorcycle to talk to her.

"Hey Hinata" He said Grinning, taking of his black motorcycle helmet.

"H-hi, N-Naruto-kun" She looked up, blushing.

"You ready for today?"

"Y-yes…" She answered in a shy voice, still blushing.

She was wearing a black skirt and a tight red top.

"U-um, N-Naruto-kun? She asked shyly

"Yes Hinata?" Naruto asked her, confused.

"I-I need t-to go h-home a-and change."

"O-ok, Hop on then!" He said back at her grinning. He threw the other helmet that he had to her; she cached it and put it on.

Once they arrived to her house, they both took off their helmets and went into Hinata's house.

"Can I come in Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"O-ok… T-this w-way is my r-room." She blushed lightly and let him in her lavender room.

Once he had walked in, he was amazed, everything was organized and there seemed to be lots of plushies and a few flowers. There was a wall and there were lots of sheets stuck to it. He walked over to read what was written on them. He didn't notice the balcony, _'The view from here is beautiful, just like her' _He whispered, hoping that Hinata didn't hear anything. It seemed like Hinata was gone so he sat on her bed, the bad was soft and it smelled a sweet scent of fresh flowers. One thing he didn't notice was, that Hinata was in her walk in closet, changing. Naruto didn't realize he was talking to himself.

"Hinata looks so pretty in this picture" Hinata heard what he had just said and blushed fiercely. She walked out of her closet, quietly…

"Who's this, she's cute?" Naruto asked himself. That was hinata when she was 8 in that picture, once Hinata had heard what he said she fainted…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, I needed time to get ideas for Chapter 3… Finally I GOT IT! Yay!**

"Hinata… Hinata!" That was the sound that woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes, to see Naruto fanning her with a piece of paper. He was so close, just about 5 inches away from her face. He seemed to be staring at her to see if she's ok. Hinata started blushing… He neared closer, 4 inches away… The blush deepened, Naruto was 3 inches away… 2 inches, staring into her pale beautiful eyes.

"Hinata, I think you're getting a fever. Are you ok?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Y-y-yes, I-I'm o-o-k" was all she could say. Suddenly, he pulled away, standing up.

"Ok then, come on. Time to go! Said Naruto cheerfully.

"G-g-go w-where?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Today is the day we planned on going to town." He answered, grinning.

Hinata nodded, remembering that she had the day circled in red pen on her calendar. Naruto quickly grabbed Hinatas hand, causing her to blush even more than she was. Soon they were standing next to Naruto's motorcycle. He handed a black motorcycle helmet that had 3 orange stripes on the sides. He himself put on the same looking one too. Naruto got onto the motorcycle, patting the space behind him.

"Hop on and Hold on" He said to Hinata. As soon as she got on she was quite embarrassed to hold Naruto by the waist. But she would fall off if she didn't. So when she got the courage, Naruto started the engine and they were nearing the town. While he was driving she laid her head on his back. They both were thinking the same thing.

Naruto – _"Hinata is so warm"_

Hinata – _"Naruto-kun is so warm"_

Once they were near Naruto's favorite ramen stand, he parked his motorcycle and got off, giving Hinata his hand to help.

"So where do you wanna go first? He asked, looking at her.

"I-I d-don't k-k-know N-naruto-kun." She answered. Suddenly he remembered the pages of her secret diary/notebook. He was itching to ask her about everything he read, but he couldn't just say it, she'll think that he stole it. Naruto decided to ask a quite different question, but it was still related with the one he really wanted to ask.

"Hinata, do you keep a diary?"

She froze, not knowing what to say, or do. Hinata suddenly spoke up.

"Y-yes, b-but i-i-it's go-one m-mi-missing." Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he just had to tell her that he found it… and read a bit… okay, more that a bit, but he still had to tell her.

"Umm, Hinata, I think this is yours, I found it on the floor when we bumped into each other, but don't worry I haven't read it, except the page that flipped over, I'm so sorry" As Naruto was waiting for her answer impatiently, he noticed that Hinata was again, unconscious, lying on the floor. He picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the nearest training grounds. Once they were there he laid her down against a tree sitting down too. Naruto put her in a position so her head was resting on his chest.

"N-naruto-kun?.." She looked up and found Naruto staring at her… Awkwardly…

"Hinata, are you ok? You fainted; maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell you about your diary?" Naruto said regretting what he did. Well, there was no way to go back so he just had to admit the truth, which was that he liked her too. Actually he started liking hinata 3 months ago but he thought that she had no interest in him whatsoever. But now, when he found out her secret, he just had to tell her.

"Hinata, I know your secret, and I have a secret of my own too…"


	4. Chapter 4

"W-what…" She asked him quietly, a bit shocked…

"W-what…" She asked him quietly, a bit shocked…

"I have liked you for 3 months, but I was um… kind of, scared to tell you and the thought about being rejected again…" He looked down, not noticing that Hinata sat up facing him. Suddenly, he looked up and their lips crashed onto each others, kissing passionately. She went red as a tomato.

"Oh. My. God" They both chorused, shocked of what just happened.

"I-I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun" Hinata said, looking guilty, like it was all her fault, still with the red on her face. Naruto on the other hand didn't care, he just wanted to be with her and feel her lips against his. He cupped her chin and kissed her again. It was only about 6 minutes after that they stopped. Naruto's kisses were so sweet and spicy. Once they stopped kissing, naruto picked her up and piggybacked her to the cinema.

"N-n-naruto-kun, what are you d-doing… P-please let m-me do-down!"

"Come on we're going to the cinema" He started running with Hinata on his back. Hinata was freaking out, she thought that she's going to fall down, but she trusted naruto she hung onto him tightly. When they were near the entrance, he let her go. They decided that they wanted to see a horror movie, not so much Hinata, but she just wanted to be with him, she didn't care that much about the movie. They bought popcorn and a large pepsi with two straws. They couldn't have one each because Hinata was short of money. Nauto said that they could share, but she didn't mind! They went into the theatre room 7, which was where the movie was playing. They decided that they wanted to sit in the middle, because that where the view was the best. Suddenly the movie started. It was okay at the first 15 minutes. Then the scary bits started. Hinata hung onto Naruto's muscled arm. She really didn't like horror movies. It frightened her so much, she closed her eyes tightly while holding Naruto's arm and ducking a bit. Naruto looked at her in surprise, she said that she was okay watching a horror movie, but it was clear that she was terrified of them. He decided to tease her for a bit.

"O-oww, Hinata you're pinching my arm" Naruto whispered. She opened one eye, and looked at him.

"O-oh, s-sorry N-naruto-kun" Hinata let go of his arm, clenching her fists instead.

"I was just joking, if it makes you feel better you can pinch it as much as you want" Naruto grinned at her, but she didn't hold onto him.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't l-like s-scary m-movies, I o-only said t-that I d-did be-because I-I wanted t-to s-spend more t-time with you." Hinata answered, looking down.

"Then why didn't you say so? We would have went to see something else!" He said, waiting for an answer.

"I-I d-didn't w-want to b-be a b-burden" Tears filled her eyes, and started rolling down her cheeks.

"What are you crying for? This was supposed to be a great day" Naruto said, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"I'm just so happy! I didn't think you ever noticed me before and…"

"Wait? What does this have to do with the horror movie?" He asked, confused…

"I don't know, I don't care about the horror movie, I only said I'd watch it because I wanted to be with you." Hinata said, not realizing she had just lost her stuttering.

"Hinata, did you notice that you're not stuttering" Naruto said.

"W-what?" She answered; asking herself why isn't she stuttering.

"You're not stuttering, and about the movie… It just finished so you don't have to worry about anything" Naruto grinned and took Hinata's hand and let her go first out of the theatre room. Once they were outside, they decided to go back home, because it was late already….


	5. Chapter 5

Both Hinata and Naruto were heading in the same direction because they lived quite near each other; Hinata just lived a few streets away in the 'richer' part of the village. There was silence; both of them didn't dare say anything. They just too time to enjoy each others company and gaze at the beautiful starry night sky.  
"Hina-chan?" Naruto called, starting the conversation  
"Y-yes, n-n-naruto-kun?" She shook her head suddenly  
"When you look at me, what do you see?" He answered/asked her  
"U-um, I-I think y-you're a w-wonderful and k-kind p-person" She stuttered  
She stared at him for a while, when she noticed that his eyes were almost full of tears.  
"W-whats w-wrong N-naruto-kun, p-please don't c-cry!"  
By now, Hinata was really worried and scared if she say or did anything wrong, or made him upset in any way.  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH HINATA!" He leaped in to give her a huge bear hug. Then he softly let go. Leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He was so close to her face, their foreheads were touching and so were their noses. They were both blushing, but Hinata was of course blushing like mad, then she suddenly passed out…

**After 10 minutes  
**Hinata awoke, and shook up fast, frightened and confused of where she was.  
"Shh, its ok, you're at my house" Naruto reassured her that everything was ok. He was sitting on the coutch beside her, watching her sleep. _She looks so cute when she's sleeping… _Naruto's inner kyuubi called out.  
She went from her tensed body and became relaxed.  
"I'm s-sorry that I f-fainted" Hinata apoligised  
"Its ok, but its really late, would you like to stay over at my house? Naruto asked, politely  
"U-umm, s-sure, b-but I should c-call m-my father f-first, I'll tell h-him that I-I'm staying o-over at S-Sakura-chan's h-house." She answered his question  
"Ok, You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep on the coutch" He said, standing up and handing her the phone.  
After a few calls to Hinatas father and a call to Sakura to cover for her, Hinata was talking almost like flawless, without any stuttering at all. Her voice was still quiet and slow, but there was barely any stuttering. Naruto was surprised, yet he wished she would talk to him like that. He knew she only stuttered because she got nervous a lot. That's what he loved about her. She had a gentle, shy and soothing soul.  
"I'm d-done with t-the p-phone N-N-Naruto-kun."  
Hinata put the phone down and asked Naruto if she could take a shower. She didn't have any spare sleeping clothes or pajamas so Naruto let her borrow one of his shirts. Hinata blushed a deep crimson red as she came out of the bathroom with his shirt on and her hair wet. She crossed her legs, embarrassed about showing this much skin. As Naruto put some pieces of paper into a pile and finishing tidying his room, he let Hinata sit down on his bed.  
"Do you mind if I brush your hair?" Naruto asked, hoping for her to allow him  
"N-no, I d-don't mind N-Naru-kun" She blushed  
He took his own brush and started brushing Hinata's hair gently, making it silky smooth. It was already late, so Naruto tucked her in bed, warmly. Then he kissed her soft cheeks and forehead.  
"Goodnight, My Princess." He said, grinning  
"G-Goodnight" She giggled.

When Naruto left the room, closing the door behind him, he got ready to sleep too. He slouched on the couch, watching T.V. then drifting off to a wonderful and sweet dream, thinking and dreaming about His Princess Hinata…

(Sorry about the cheesy ending, but there was lots of NaruHina fluff, and sorry for taking so long, it's been like a year? Or half a year? But anyway, been preoccupied with school, and right now I am on holiday so hopefully I will write and post up more chapters. Sorry they're all so short, like 1 page and a bit, but I'm running out of ideas, so please any suggestions would be accepted. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks and Peace out!)


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Do not own Naruto or any of its Characters. Please enjoy the story… Sorry for taking some time… I forgot about FanFiction… So enjoy!)**

Naruto was awoken by the sweet smell of his favorite ramen.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. There was someone in the kitchen, thinking it was a burglar he got into his fighting position, heading to the kitchen. He completely forgot that Hinata was over at his house. As he came into the kitchen, Hinata was making something, concentrating really hard.

"O-oh Hinata! Good morning!" He answered scratching the back of his head smiling at her.

"G-Good morning N-Naruto-k-kun!" She smiled sweetly at him.

"I didn't know you wake up this early, you should have told me!" Ne headed near her, hugging her by Hinatas's torso.

"U-umm, I'm u-used to it, s-s-sorry I-I didn't t-tell you!" She answered, blushing in a deep shade of red.

They talked for a while, Naruto sitting at the table, and Hinata at the counter, making ramen. Once it was all done, they sat down to eat it, chatting in between.

"HINATA! THIS RAMEN IS AMAZING!" Naruto shouted, surprised.

"T-thank y-you Naruto-k-kun!" Putting on a kawaii (cute) face on, still blushing.

After eating Naruto went to wash up, as he just woke up before breakfast. He wondered hard what to do today whilst washing in the shower.

Hinata was clearing up all the dishes in the kitchen, waiting for Naruto to come out of the bathroom, since she really needed to go… Suddenly, it all darkened for her, and KABOOM!

"HINATA!? HINATA!" Naruto shook (?) Hinata gently, yet panicking for help. Then, Sakura and Sasuke burst through the door.

"Naruto! I got your call, sorry I couldn't answer! What happened?" She screamed at him. He took a deep breath and started explaining.

"Well just after breakfast I went to take a shower, whilst Hinata was clearing up all the dishes after the yummy breakfast she made. And then, I heard a loud Bang so I got out quick and put on my clothes to see what was going on. I saw Hinata on the floor, unconscious. So I started panicking, calling her name and budging her to wake up. But there was no answer. So I called you, I don't know what to do!"

"Let's take her to the hospital, and we should call her parents and Neji to warn them what happened!" Sasuke answered.

Naruto picked Hinata up gently, bridal style and headed for the hospital, running as fast as he could.

When he got there, the hospital was half empty. The hospital was painted white to seem 'clean' so it was a little cold. He talked to the lady at the reception and explained the situation. She led them to the nurse (Lady Tsunade?) in another room down the hall.

"Naruto, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, could you wait outside in the waiting area?" Tsunade asked calmly

"No! I'm not just gonna leave her all alone!" Beamed Naruto

"Relax, She's going to be perfectly fine!"

And with that notice, he was kicked out into the waiting area without another word.

10 minutes passed… No news yet…

Neji bust the door screaming with anger. His face looked like he was going to kill Naruto. He was ready to attack, when he saw Naruto's face, to see that he was about to cry.

5 minutes passed… He was cooled down and all of Hinata's family members got together at the hospital, waiting for any news from Tsunade or the other nurses.

They waited… And waited… But then, a nurse got out of the medical room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but we have bad news about Miss Hinata Hyuuga." She looked down.  
"She is…"

**(A/N: OK done with chapter 6! Finally! I have some free time on my hands and so I decided to get back to my fan fiction. Ooo I ended this one with a cliff hanger… I don't actually know how I'm going to end this, and I'm open for any inspiration, so please review. And thank you to all of those who already have! Wow ok… well thanks for reading and keep checking back for chappy 7! Buh Bye!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Ok so here it is! Chappy 7! My friend(Krisa) was pushing me to write this, she is such a curious person, and she wouldn't leave me alone, until I started writing. I kno this may be a bit bad, but yh I couldn't think of anything to make Hinata, either it had to be… so yh hope u enjoy it! And I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it!)**

"She is…"

"She is pregnant, congratulations!" The Nurse cheerfully smiled at the people that have come together for Hinata. Deep tension filled the air… Neji was lost for words so by now he and Hinata's father were lying on the floor, unconscious because of the heart attack they both just got.

"WHAT? How?" Naruto cried in joy! But he didn't do any 'physical contact with her, how can this happen! His mind and heart were racing, it was unbelievable. They must have got it wrong, it wasn't true, and it can't have been!

By now, Naruto had smashed the door down and gotten into his Hina-chan's room.

All there was, was silence…

She wasn't there!

"HINA-CHAN! HINATA!" He screamed as the rest of Hinata's family rushed into the room.

"She's gone!" Tears welled up in his eyes, so much pain in these single tears released. He was all alone once again, in this miserable world, with no one to understand him.

"WHAT DO U MEAN SHE'S GONE!?" Hinata's father screamed at him, rage in his eyes, bursting out.

That's just it, its exactly what Naruto meant, it was no lie, it was the truth, pure, raw truth. She wasn't there. He sat on her bed, it was still warm as he inhaled the scent of her that was still left.

The bed wasn't tidy, it was as if just someone pushed off the covers away from themselves, stood up and walked away.

The window wasn't even open. None were. Though there was a strange scent of blood in the air, a scent of fresh blood. And Naruto knew how it smelled. His mind was full of ideas, as his tears fell and dropped to the floor. He felt weak.

But he knew one thing. That whoever did anything to hurt Hinata, or even make her pregnant, he is gonna kill them. With his own two hands, and he doesn't care whether he gets in a lot of trouble or not. He just wanted his Hinata back.

On the other side of the room, Neji (who had just woke up, after hearing all this) was speaking with the nurses, asking them what happened, and if they knew any information about any people that were to be avoided, or who might have gotten Hinata pregnant.

One of the most tragic that Naruto feared all his life, was loosing yet another one of his beloved ones. And right now, all of his other fears were about to come true. Because what he didn't know was that someone had the powers to control his fears, wants, needs and absolutely his whole life.

Without any hesitation, he rushed out of the window. Running as fast as his legs could take him, his tears falling away and flying with the wind, to the Hokage's office where Tsunade had just came back, without any information told to her about Hinata and her disappearance.

"Hinata has disappeared! I am quitting all my training in oder to find her!" He yelled, and with a flash disappeared once again.

At his house, he packed his bag and headed out into the sunset, as it was getting close to night time, he didn't care whether he will die finding his way to Hinata, all he wanted to know was that she was safe, not pregnant to another man, and that she still loved him. And he wanted to hear her beautiful voice once again…

**(A/N: Hoped u enjoyed this, as much as I had fun writing it! Sorry for making her pregnant if some of u people didn't like it, but it was either she was dead or she was pregnant, I couldn't think of anything else. Well anyway, I'll try to post up chappy 8 soon! Buh Bye! Hehe ^.^)**


End file.
